The worst Avatar drabbles ever
by Melya Liz
Summary: Yes these are the worst drabbles in all of Avatar fanfiction! Filled with Marysues, OOCNESS, crazy parings, and other things you thought never existed. Warning: DO NOT READ IF YOU VALUE YOUR BRAIN!
1. The unlucky friends

**Disclaimer; we do now and will not be owing Avatar anytime soon…so we'll just leave it at that.**

**Note: ok well this drabble is a Marysue since we all love Marysue's… this idea came to Liz while she was having a VERY long ride to the airport to drop of her mom, now your going to read what extreme boredom will and can do to a person. And So here we go….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mary and Sue were the best of friends. In fact some people would go as far as to say that Mary and Sue were such good friends that they NEVER disagree, but sadly this statement is not true…

Just like a lot of other things Mary and Sue both LOVED Avatar: the last airbender. They would almost worship the show knowing every line right down to the accents. There was only one problem with their obsession and that was which of the 2 mane teenaged boy was cuter: Sokka or Zuko?

Now if your like us your probably wondering why this is a problem. "Well at least they don't like the same guy, right?" Wrong!

While Mary was head over heels in love with Sokka and Sue was Zuko's number 1# fangirl they both hated the other guy.

Mary was constantly telling Sue that Zuko was nothing but a self centered brat that needed a good cold shower. After trying to get the picture of Zuko after a shower Sue would tell Mary that there was no way she could see anything in that Stupid pigheaded Sokka. And both girls would argue and fight until they got so horse that their parents would tell them they were not allowed to get together until they apologized.

It was one of these occasions that Mary had come over to Sue's house after a big fight.

"Hey Sue?"

"Hey."

'I'm sorry I called your _beloved_ Zuko gay."

"Thant's ok I'm sorry I called Sokka a want-a-be."

"Friends?"

"Friends"

"Ok good cuz I wanted to tell you about my life's ambition!" Sue raised an eyebrow, since when did Mary become ambitions?

"What is it?"

"I'm decided that I'm going to try to find some way to get into the AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER WORLD!!!"

Now most sensible people when hearing your best friend say this probably faint on the spot…but sadly Sue was not a sensual person, at all.

"OH MARY THAT'S A GREAT IDEA I'LL HELP!!! COME ON INTO MY ROOM!!!"

So after going to Sue's room they sat on her firenation rug and talked.

"So how do we start?" Mary asked

"I don't know it was your idea first."

"hummm…Oh I know let's wish we could go to the Avatar world!!!!"

"GREAT IDEA!!!"

"Um…ok I wish I could go to into the Avatar: the last airbender world. I wish I could go to into the Avatar: the last airbender world. I wish I could go to into the Avatar: the last airbender world. Come on Sue!"

"Ok I wish I could go to into the Avatar: the last airbender world. I wish I could go to into the Avatar: the last airbender world."

Soon both girls started to feel very sleepy yawing they lay down still chanting

"I wish I could go to into the Avatar: the last airbender world. I wish I could go to into the Avatar: the last airbender world. I wish I could go to into the Avatar: the last airbender world….."

----

"Ug, what happened?" Mary asked sitting up she was sitting on a bed or at least that's what it felt like.

"Are you all right? We found you in the sea just floating. It's amazing that you didn't drown." A familiar voice said from across the room. Mary looked around then she revised what had happened.

"I DID IT!!!! I'M IN THE AVATAR WORLD!!! NOW I CAN GO AND MEET SOKKA AND HE'LL FALL INLOVE WITH ME AND WE'LL LIVE HAPPLY EVER AFTER!!!" with this she turned to ask the person who had saved her if he could take her to her beloved water warrior. But when her eyes fell on her saver she just screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After lack of air form screaming so long Mary fainted. The fire prince walked over to see if she was still alive '_she's probably crazy_.' He thought '_oh well I find a lot of those kind of girls on my travels.' _

---

"Hey are you ok you just fell from the sky." Sue stirred hearing the voice as she begin to wake up.

"ug where am I?" she asked trying to get the bright light from blinding her.

"Not really sure, in the middle of the forest somewhere." Sue's eyes begin to adjust to the light and she found herself looking right into the face of a teenaged boy with bright blue eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT YOU!!!! ANYONE BUT YOU!!!!" Sue screamed this was all Mary's fault! Now what was she suppose to do? With this thought the young girl fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: ok I know that was probably the oddest thing you've ever read in your life, but hey we did try and tell you…**

**Marie: and there's more to come probably a creepy paring **

**Liz: oh I have a really cool idea!!!**

**Marie: help… well review!!!! Or we'll send you a Marysue virus that makes all your fanfics, no matter how good, into Marysues!!! **


	2. SokkaXKatara

**If you thought that last one was creepy…you shouldn't read this one…It's beyond creepy…**

**Ok we got this idea from a fanart that was kind of a spoof on avatar fans**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aang had been worried about Katara, for almost a week now she had been acting really strange around her brother, like now for instance they were eating and Katara kept glancing up at him and blushing. Suddenly Sokka spoke.

"Aang I…uh… have something really important to really Katara…alone…" Aang nodded.

"Oh sure I'll just…um take Momo for a walk so you guys can talk."

Once the boy and his pet left Katara turned to a slightly red faced boy.

"Yes Sokka?" taking a deep breath Sokka looked right into Katara's Blue eyes.

"You're not really my sister."

"WHAT!"

"Mom found you out in the snow one day I was only 2 or 3 at the time so I don't really remember it." Katara was quite taken back by this to say the least.

"W...w…why are you telling me this now?"

Sokka looked down at his feet and got redder "B…because I love you." Katara's mouth fell open.

"W…well…I…I…l…love you to." Sokka's head jerked up then he pulled Katara toward him.

Aang was coming back he had given the two a hour and thought that was probably good enough time "hey guys guess wha…" Aang stopped mid sentence seeing the '_siblings'_ kissing.

Aang properly fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marie; ok I had NO part in this one!!!**

**Liz: sorry about that one just the thought of Aang seeing Katara and Sokka kissing and still thinking they were still brother and sister was plaguing my mind.**

**Marie: you have a mind?**


	3. Mood swings

Prolog: Katara Aang and Sokka have just escaping the firenation again and on their way through a village and young peddler have Katara a pretty ring that changed colors with her moods.

----

"Good morning" Katara sang happily as the boys begin to get up.

"Muff ma moora" Sokka said intelligently as he rolled over. Aang sat up rubbing his eyes; it had been a hard long night.

"Umm good morning Katara, why are you so happy today?" Katara turned to him annoyed

"What's the matter can't a girl be happy? Honestly! You're always a bundle of Joy why can't I be?"

"No…uh I mean yes…umm well what I meant was…" Katara gave an exasperated huff.

"Save it you &$#" Aang stumbled back shocked at Katara's…umm chose of words, Sokka sat straight up from where he had been sleeping.

"KATARA!! WHERE DID YOU LERN THOSE WORDS!!!" He yelled as Katara's eyes got watery

"I'm sorry sniff brother sniff I'm a bad girl sniff sniff it's just…WAAAAAAA." Katara broke down crying. Aang quickly walked over to her.

"Don't cry." He said trying to comfort her

"Yah Sis its ok… I just… don't want you saying stuff like that."

"Ok I'm sorry I'll be a good girl."

"ummm good; now let's get moving." Sokka said getting up and walking over to Appa.

"OK!!! OH GODDIY I HOPE I GET TO SEE THAT HOTTIE!!!" Katara said jumping up and fixing the mood ring she had gotten yester day from a peddler. Both Aang and Sokka were surprised to say the least. But seeing how quickly her moods had been changing they decided not to risk a different mood.

After much traveling they stopped to camp after getting set up who should jump out of the woods but…Santa Claus…just kidding…Zuko!

"Surrender avatar!" He yealled shooting some fire balls at the young Air monk.

"Zuko you came back!!! Oh you do care!" Katara sang as she haply lunged at the confused fire prince.

"What the…" Zuko never got to finish because Katara kissed him. All three boys fainted from shock. Katara looked around her then laughed evilly.

"Muhahah I am Queen over ALL!!!"

---

Far away in her home Kathy sat with a small dial like contraption in front of her computer "#$#! Why wont this !#$ thing work!!! The box said give ring to person and you'll be able to control their emotion!!! $#!$ I WANTED ZUTARA DARN YOU!!!! WORK!!!!"

---

Back in the avatar world poor Katara was getting a splitting headache.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: just a few things we had to mention:**

**. Sorry to anyone named Kathy, we know that all you nice girls out there are not trying to hurt poor Katara.  
. Sorry to all you Zutara people out there if you were offended in any way possible we just thought this would be funny and we're NOT I repeat NOT trying to hurt Zutara fans**

**Marie: we just thought it'd be fun to have everyone faint again… now for our next one we'd like some votes!! Should we write another … **

**A. mary sue**

**B. OOC (out of character)**

**C. Creepy parings (we'll probably never be able to get one as creepy as SokkaxKatara but we'll try) **

**D. Something just plain odd**

**E. A squeal to one of the drabbles we've already did**

**Liz: it's up to you and VOTE!!! **


	4. Another paring

**Ok so we got 2 votes on creepy parings Deamon Fire wanted this paring so after much crazy thinking and talking we put this together:**

**-----------**

The gang was coming back from Omashu or New Ozi, which ever you want. Anyway they decided to visit Aunt Wu. When they got there they saw that guy who works for her.

"Katara your back!" he said running toward her. Katara gave out a squeal and ran into his arms.

"Gary!"

"Gary?" Sokka said looking confused (not an uncommon thing for Sokka). Katara smiled and turned to her bewildered brother.

"Oh yah right, this is Gary, you remember him from last time we were here. We kind of met when I was visiting Aunt Wu so much and we've been keeping in touch ever since. You see; he's an amazing earth bender." She said this last part like it was the most obvious thing ever. "And guess what, he's asked me to marry him!"

Thud! Sokka and Aang fainted right on the spot.

"Are they ok?" Gary asked looking worried at the two boys. Katara shrugged

"Oh sure"

With that they started kissing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok same as last time vote…**

**A. mary sue**

**B. OOC (out of character)**

**C. Creepy parings **

**D. Something just plain odd**

**E. A squeal to one of the drabbles we've already did**


	5. Attack of the fan girls

**This one goes out to Zuko's well loved fangirls.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zuko was peacefully sleeping in his room when suddenly there was a blood curdling scream. Jumping up the banished prince ran outside to see his crew running around and screaming like little girls. Seeing Iroh Zuko ran over to him.

"What's going on?" he asked his uncle. Iroh quickly turned to him nephew.

"Their back you have to hide."

Zuko looked confused "whose back?"

"Your fangirls"

"My WHAT!"

"Your fangirl…we've tried to keep you away from them but there's too many this time."

Just as he said this group of about 20 teenaged girls stood on Zuko's ship.

"Hand him over." A blonde (she looked like their leader) said pointing to the prince "you can't hide him forever." Zuko came out from behind his uncle.

"What do you want from me?" he asked

"You must come with us…please"

Zuko shook his head "but I'm trying to catch the avatar."

The leader rolled her eyes "you and your obsession, if _we_ find the Avatar and bring him to you **then** will you come with us?" Zuko shrugged if he, the prince of the firenation couldn't catch the avatar how could a bunch of funny dressed girls do it?

"**If** you catch the Avatar and bring him to my ship then I'll come with you."

The leader turned to the other girls "Come on girls lets go."

-------------

The Avatar Gang was packing up when suddenly a mob of teenaged girls came out of no where. A blonde girl, who seemed to be their leader, pointed to Aang "Aang you have to come with us because if you don't Zuko won't come with us to our Zuko fan base where we can worship him." Sokka looked shock beyond all reason.

"Y…You mean to say that Z…Zuko has F…Fangirls…what about me?"

One of the girls in the crowd giggled "no way you stupid."

"Well there's no way you're getting Aang!" Katara said standing in front of the 12 year old boy.

"We're sorry Katara but no one is going to get in the way of our beloved Prince." The leader of the gang said pulling out a can of knock out gas (don't ask) they knocked out the crew and picked up the Avatar boy.

"Ok girls lets go!" the leader said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: ok just a little note…my grand parents are here for the weekend so I'm probably not going to post anything until Monday or Tuesday. But I'd still like tou to review and like always Vote!!!!**


	6. Peace, Love, save the Avatar

**This one is dedicated to my brother Ray… because… don't ask**

**-----------------------------------**

Zuko sighed as he got up quickly changing into his clothes and putting on his new sun glasses "what a groovy morning bring some sunshine into this dark war world." Walking like he was in a rap video he went onto deck.

"Why good morning Zuko how are you feeling this morning?" Iron asked as the hip teenaged prince walked in.

"Just great my groovy uncle… and I've finely seen the light; I am no longer going to help my square father fight this awful war. I'm going to help the totally cool avatar! This not only will help end the war but also help me fine hot chicks." Iron nodded having no idea what his young nephew had just said.

"What ever you want Zuko, I'll be right behind you all the way."

-------------------------------

"Avatar I have come to help you and your groovy cause." Zuko said as he entered the 12 year-old's camp. Iron was still amazed that they had just _happened_ to find the Avatar's camp with hardly any tracking.

"Careful Aang it might be a trap." Sokka whispered as he gave the prince a wary look.

"How do we know you're not trying to trick us so you can get Aang?" Katara asked razing an eyebrow at the prince who was quietly muttering the words to "Get Up On Ya Feet"

"I'll show you how true my words are by performing a groovy chant that I made up for the Avatar." Zuko told the two water tribe siblings and their friend the last air bender.

"Peace, Love, Save the Avatar! YAH! "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marie: and that lady's and gentlemen is as OOC Zuko as you could get **

**Liz: yep we came up with this idea when I was reading all your wonderful reviews to Marie over the phone when she came home from her trip from the beach. **

**Marie: this proves that your reviews count!!! So send as many as you can!!!!**

**Liz; which would be one per chapter **

**Marie: and don't forget to vote!!! Your vote let's us know what to write next. **


	7. SokkaXKatara pt 2

**This was a requested from beybladegirl76 she asked like 5 times that we to do a squeal to our SokkaxKatara so here it is…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I love you."

"I love you more!"

"No I do"

"No me"

Aang glanced back at Katara and Sokka; they had been doing this for quite awhile now. And even though he now knew that they weren't really related it still brought disturbing images into his mind. The Avatar crew was going to Kyashi to find an earthbender who will teach Aang. Whey they were going to _Kyashi_ of all places is beyond us…but that's beside the point.

As they landed the Kyashi warriors ran out to meet them, Suki in the lead "Welcome back!" she said giving them one of her rare smiles, mostly for Sokka. Sokka smiled back

"We're here to get Aang an earthbender do you know of anyone who could teach him?"

Suki nodded "You're really lucky, a traveling Earthbending monk just arrived here a few days ago to perform some marriages for some of our villagers." At this last part Suki had to bite on her bottom lip to keep her face from blushing.

Sokka's eyes went wide "He can perform marriages?" Suki nodded this time a blush coming over her face. Sokka turned to his waterbending partner. "Katara will you marry me?"

Suki never got to hear the answer because she fainted right on the spot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: sorry I make Suki a little crazy over Sokka but it just made it funnier **

**Marie: and we both LOVE Suki so all you Suki fans please don't get mad!**

**Liz: and the next one is a Marysue!!! Because so many people asked for it!**


	8. The Mary Sue virus

**Here we go again:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been another long day for Liz and she was happy to just relax and maybe read a few fanfic. Pulling up her email she saw one from her good friend justplainpeachy

_Hey Liz! Just read over your new chapter of the prophesy series and don't get me wrong or anything but isn't starry a bit Mary Sueish?_

_Peachy_

"Starry? Who the?" quickly Liz went to her fanfic to see what her wonderful reviewer was talking about.

-----------------------------------------------

The prophesy series: a new girl.

Ea and Nara had just come back to camp after they had gone from getting food for everyone else. As they walked into camp they saw their 3 companions looking at a young girl "What happened?" Nara asked getting closer.

"This girl just fell from the sky in to Sokka's lap."

"Ouch…" Nara muttered

"Is she ok?" Ea asked her green eyes getting big with worry.

"Surprisingly she doesn't have a scratch." Katara the expert said. Ea took a closer look at the girl; she was amazedly beautiful with long blond hair, long dark eyelashes and a perfectly slim body. (Not that the 11 year old girl cared). Suddenly the girl's eyes began to flutter then open to show dark purple orbs.

"Where…where am I?" she asked looking in to Sokka's eyes because she was still in Sokka's lap. Sokka just sat their stupidly not able to speak because she was so gorgeous.

"You're in the earthkingdome some where" Aang informed her "I'm Aang, that's Ea and Sokka and the 2 girls behind you are Nara and Katara."

"What's your name?" Ea asked

"S…Starry." She told the little girl

"Where are you from?" Nara asked Starry gave a pretty little laugh.

"They sky."

"Wow." Sokka said still entranced with her "Will you be my girlfriend?" Ea, not really knowing what a _girlfriend_ was, smiled.

"Can you me my _girl_friend to?" Starry laughed again Sokka gave the little girl a glair. Nara seeing that Sokka wanted to be alone grabbed Ea's arm.

"Come on you can help me with dinner."

--------------------------------------

Starry told them all about her horrible past as they ate: it got so gruesome what Nara stopped eating all together. Starry also told them that she was some sort of crazy kind of person that lived in the sky and could control so may different things that she didn't even know them all. She had been sent to _help_ that avatar (which meant more along the lines of doing all this work for him.)

Soon they left to fight the Fire lord not seeing any need for Aang to learn the other bending because Starry could take care of it for him.

So with Starry leading them they did a full assault on the palace killing everyone who got in their way in the most bloody and gory way you can think of but since this is only a K+ story we're not allowed to give you all the details. After the battle Ea was so grossed out by the battle that Nara had to take her out and Aang and Katara when to help Zuko regain his throne, leaving Starry and Sokka alone.

"Starry their's something I need to ask you."

"Yes Sokka?"

"W…Will you marry me?"

"OH SOKKA!!!" Starry jumped into his arms and kissed him.

The wedding was planed the next day and everyone was invited (even Jet). Sokka and Starry lived happily ever after and had 100 kids.

**THE END!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Liz's brother's and sister came running into their oldest sister's room.

"Are you ok?' Ray asked

"Give me a phone!"

"Gosh you don't have to be rude." Anthony said handing her the phone. Quickly Liz dialed 'beep beep beep beep beep beep beep.'

"I'm not ok but I need to talk to Marie so everyone please leave, AND CLOSE THE DOOR BEHIND YOU!"

"Hello?"

"MARIE!!!!"

"Ouch, not so loud, yes?"

"Marie it happened."

"What happened?"

"We got the Mary sue virus!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: NOOOOOOOOOOOO my beautiful story!!! They ruined it!!!! WAAAAAAAAAA**

**Marie: well it was my story to!**

**Liz: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!**

**Marie: here -hand's Liz a tissue- you better now**

**Liz: yep -sniff- thanks**

**Marie: well this was the longest drabble ever!**

**Liz: yah so let's get some nice LONG and LOTS of review!! Or we'll send YOU the Mary sue virus!**

**Marie: and thank you Peachy for letting us use you name**

**Liz: and Ea and Nara are both real OC's from out other story's "is friendship thinker than blood" and "Just a job." So if you'd like to read them please do**

**Marie: their isn't any Starry in it thought**

**Starry: awww man!**

**Liz: and don't forget to Vote!!!**


	9. AzulaXBumi

**M: GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ACTUALLY DID THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MY FIRST DRABBLE!!!!!!!!!!!...ok, enough with the caps lock…hope you like it**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A firenation soldier delivered a letter to Firelord Ozai, then quickly left the room. Ozai noticed that it was from his beloved daughter Azula and eagerly tore open the letter, expecting to receive news of Zuko's capture.

Dear father,

I'm writing to inform you that I have joined the Earthkingdom against you. Though I will surely miss the joyful times of father daughter bonding when we plotted the death and destruction of whole villages. I cannot fight for the firenation any more, you see I have fallen deeply in love with sugar-bugger, er I mean Bumi, King of Omashu.

He is SO cute! (not to mention **hot)** I mean sure, he's a bit off his rocker, but you have to make allowances that he's over 100 years old and wasn't in a iceberg like the Avatar.

Your lovestruck daughter,

Azula

PS. He's got these amazing rings that make a crystal grow until is covers a person, I mean where else is a girl going to get a diamond that big!

"**SHE WHAT!!!!**" screamed the Firelord Ozai. Half the room burst into flames, and Ozai fainted from the heat.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: Tada! Marie's one and only written drabble with out any help from me.**

**Marie: I'm so proud of it!!! **

**Liz: now vote so we know what to write next! **


	10. Ozi's fangirl

**Wow this is our 10th drabble!!!! HORAY FOR US!!!**

**Well we hope you liked the last one now it's on to our next crazy drabble.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lord Ozai was sitting in his throne room doing what ever it was he does when a red haired girl came bursting in to the room.

"OH OZI I FINELY FOND YOU!!!"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my throne room."

"Wow this place is even cooler than I imagined it to be." The girl said looking around "By the way I'm Areda your number 1 fangirl" the fire lord couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Fangirl? I have fangirls?"

"Well I think I'm your only one because you son's a bit overpowering in the fangirl department. But hey less competition right?" the girl, Areda hugged her self with glee. Ozai, officially creped out, desperately looked for a way out.

"How…How did you get past my guards??"

"Oh I just got them with my handy dandy knockout gas." The redhead held it up for the Lord of the firenation to see "And now Ozi my honey bunny we can be along."

Ozai quickly started inching for the door suddenly feeling very bad for his son if he had to go through this daily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you wondering where in the world we came up with this, it was when Liz was typing up the last drabble and spelled Ozai like Ozi and Marie said it would be funny if Ozai had a fangirl that keep calling him that… and so another drabble was born…**


	11. Attack of the fangirls pt2

**Well here we go again!!!**

**Attack of the fangirls pt 2 or you're not alone in this world…or detention **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was waiting for his uncle to come back at their camp, it had been a few days since they had last stopped at a village and food was getting low. Suddenly the prince herd his uncle scream "Run Zuko their back!!!" with out a second thought the Fire prince took off running, knowing all to well what they were and WHY they where here.

As he ran he could hear the squeals and screams from somewhere behind him "He's over here!!!! COME ON!!!"

-------------------------------

Sasuke was peacefully resting under a tree thinking about what ever it is the 13 year old Uchiha boy thinks about. Suddenly a female squealing made him jerk his head up "EEEEEE it's him!!!" turning Sasuke saw his worst nightmare; a horde of fangirls running his way. With out a second thought he took off running into the woods.

-------------------------------

Now here's where we come in:

Liz and Marie were so board out of their minds that they decided to spice up 2 very cool TV shows…

-------------------------------

As the second only survivor of the Uchiha clan was running from her crazed fangirls he took a quick glance back. But as he did this he failed to notice the tall 16 year old boy.

-------------------------------

Zuko ran as if his life depended on it "wait Zuko we have the Avatar!!!!" he heard the girls scream. But the prince didn't care nothing in this world was good enough to get him to go willingly into those girls clutches. Not even his honor. But wondering if they really did have the avatar caused him to quickly glanced back, as he did he failed to see the 13 year old boy running the opposite direction

-------------------------------

"Ug!" both boys suddenly found them selves sitting on their butts looking into the eyes of the person they bumped into. The screams of fangirls coming closer and closer. With out a second thought both boys dove into a bush that was conveniently near by. Soon both sets of girls almost collided with each other.

"And WHO are you?" the blonde Zuko fangirl asked. The leader of Sasuke's fangirls, a red head walked up putting her hands on her hips.

"We're Sasuke's biggest gang of fangirls ever…have you seen him?" a murmur went up in the Zuko fangirl's ranks.

"Sasuke! You got to be kidding me!!!! Zuko could beat that self centered freak in a second!" one of the girls yelled.

"Who are you calling a freak!!! Zuko's just an ugly scarred loser with anger issues!"

"Take that back!!!"

"HA NEVER!!!!"

"Jerks!"

"Losers!"

Both groups begin to fight violently. Quickly but quietly Sasuke and Zuko snuck away once they where a save distance away both boys stood up.

"My Name's Zuko." The Prince finally said as they walked deeper into the woods.

"Uchiha Sasuke" the Firebender nodded

"So I guess we have a lot in common."

"Yah, so what clan are you from?"

-------------------------------

Naruto was looking for his teammate Sasuke because he was late for practice, and for Sasuke that was very odd. Suddenly as the blond boy was flying across the trees he saw a mob of girls fighting, curious he got closer. And as he did he saw a boy about his age bound and gagged not far from the fight. Quickly he jumped down and picked up the boy seeing that the girls where fighting to hard to care.

Once he got far enough away he started to untie him.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked the boy nodded

"Ummm yah I think so thanks for saving me."

"What did you do to make those girls so angry?"

"It wasn't me," the boy said shrugging "you see some of those girls are Zuko fangirls and they kidnapped me so that Zuko would like them." Naruto looked confused.

"Zuko? Who's that?"

"Oh just this prince, by the way my name is Aang." The boy (Aang) held out his hand. Naruto took it.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and one day I'm going to surpass all previous Hokages and have the village acknowledge me!" Aang smiled

"Well I'm the Avatar and some times I wish the world _wouldn't _acknowledge me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: we also don't own Naruto, who are the people that some of you might not recognize. **

**Yah and there you go… a really long drabble (3 pages long!)**


	12. The unlucky friends pt 2

**Dum dum ta um!**

**The nextist drabble!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Slowly Sue begin to regain her senses "Are you ok" a bleary figure asked Sue sat up.

"ohhh my head hurts…but I think I'm ok." The young blonde haired girl said. The person, Sue could now see that it was a girl. Gently placed her hand on Sue's head.

"What did my brother do you scare you like that?"

Suddenly it all cam rushing back to her, the fight, her and Mary wishing, seeing Sokka "Oh yah…that…" she muttered sitting up the girl smiled

"That's ok my name's Katara." Sue smiled back

"I know, I'm Sue nice to finely meet you." The young waterbender looked confused

"How did you know my name?"

"Errrrr I…"

"Oh good she's up." Both girls turned to see Aang and Sokka walking over. Sue frowned as she saw the watertribe boy.

--------------------------------------------------

"Are you all right miss?" Mary nodded as she walked out on deck Iroh smiled.

"It's good to see you out and about I was a bit worried after you screamed that my nephew might have hurt you in some way." Mary raised an eyebrow

"Really…is he known to do such things?" '_I wouldn't be surprised if Sue's idol **was** like that'_ she though to her self

"Oh NO not at all, that's why I was worried." Mary nodded trying not to be disappointed

"Well my name's Mary." She said holding out her hand Iron looked at it then at the girl

"Nice to meet you Mary I'm retired general Iroh, but you may call me uncle, for reasons I don't even know since we just met." The old firebender said bowing Mary smiled and bowed as well

"Please to meet you Uncle." '_It's pretty cool to meet Iroh, and we'll probably catch up with the avatar soon so I'll see Sokka! As long as I don't have to see **that** person I'm sure I'll live…'_ her thoughts where interrupted as **_that_** person walked out on deck '_then again this might be harder than I thought'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: poor kids they really hate those guys…**

**Marie: what I hate is when people in fanfics really have Iroh saying that…I mean _maybe_ Zuko calls him that because he IS his uncle!!! Just _maybe_…**


	13. The unlucky friends pt 3

**Since We're sooo lazy we did this in two parts…yah so here's the second/third part…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Avatar I've finely found you!!!" Everyone turned around to see Zuko and his army standing their, not really doing anything just gloating that they had 'found' the avatar. Aang was about to fight him when Sue gave out a shriek.

"OHHH Zuko it's you!!!! FINELY!!!" running like a crazed fangirl she hugged the bewildered prince.

Suddenly a red haired girl sitting on one of those rhino thingy's gave out an equally loud squeal

"SSSSSOOOOOKKKKKKAAAAA!!!!!!!" the girl literally pounced on the poor water tribe boy.

"Zuko you have to stop trying to hurt the avatar, he's the worlds only hope." The girl that had been hugging the fire prince said her big blue eyes pleading. Amazingly theses blue eyes started to melt the ice around Zuko's heart and making him seethe errors of his ways.

"And ummm who are you?" Sokka asked as the girl let go of him

"I'm Mary,"

'_wow she's hot and I hardly know her'_ Sokka thought as Mary started talking to everyone as if she knew them all…suddenly Zuko spoke up

"Thanks to this lovely girl I have seen the errors of my ways and I am now giving up my evil life to help the avatar!"

This caused much cheering from everyone who was still their, strangely Zuko's solders had just disappeared into thin air because the author couldn't think of any other way of getting rid of them.

"Come Avatar I shall teach you firebending!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: I love the part where Zuko shouts that he's seen the errors of his ways it so wants me to say "AMEN BROTHER AMEN!!!!" **

**Marie: you're really strange you know that right?**

**Liz: yep **


	14. Silly songs with The avatar

**Liz: ok I did this one after, buying this really cool Veggie tales CD with poplar christen singers doing their song, then my sister and little brother had be watching some of their stuff and this idea just popped into my deranged head.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Narrator (momo): **and now it is for sill songs with the Avatar, the part of the show where Aang comes out and sings…a silly song

Our certain opens as Aang, just having finished her morning bath (Aang enters with a towel around his middle –fan girls scream-) is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success Aang cries out.

Aang: oh where is my hairbrush, oh where is my hairbrush, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, **oh where**, is my hairbrush!

**Momo:** having heard his cry Katara enters the seen. (Katara walks in) shocked and slightly embarrass by the sight of Aang in a towel & regains his composer and reports

**Katara**: I think I saw a hairbrush back there!

**Aang**: back there is my hairbrush, back there is my hairbrush, back there, back there, oh where back there, oh where, oh were, back there, back there, **back there**, is my hair brush!

**Momo: **having herd his joyous proclamation Meng enters the seen, (Meng wake's in and gives a fangirl scream) shock, but not _to _embarrass at the sight of Aang in a towel, Meng regains her composure (another fangirl squeal) ummm… _regains her _composure and comments…

**Meng**: why do you need a hairbrush you don't have any hair?

**Momo: **Aang is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him. No hair? (Aang pulls out a mirror and looks at his bald head) What can this mean? What sill become of him? What will become of his hairbrush? Aang wonders…

**Aang**: no hair for my hairbrush, no hair for my hairbrush, no hair, no hair, no where, no hair, no hair, back there, **no hair,** for my hairbrush!

**Momo**: having herd his wonderings brought Sokka in to the seen (Sokka walks in). shocked and slightly embarrass at the sight of Aang in a towel, Sokka regains his composer and confesses.

**Sokka**: Aang that old hairbrush of your, well you don't really need it, you don't really use it, so well, I gave it so Haru, cuz he's got HAIR!

**Momo**: feeling an deep sense of loss for the hair brush Aang stumbles back in lament.

**Aang**: not fair, oh my hairbrush, not fair, my poor hairbrush, not fair, not fair, no where, not fair, no hair, not fair, no hair, not fair, not fair, not fair, **not fair**, my little hairbrush.

**Momo**; having herd his lament, Haru enters the seen, himself in a towel (Haru comes in and again we hear fangirls squeal) both Aang and Haru are both shock and slightly embarrass by… well each other. But recognizing Aang's generosity Haru is thankful.

**Haru**: thanks for the hairbrush.

**Momo**: yes good has been done here, Haru exits the seen, Aang smiles, but still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush calls out.

**Aang**: take care of my hairbrush, take care oh my hairbrush, take care, take care, don't dare, not care, I share, take care, take care, take care, **take care**, of my hairbrush

**Momo**; THE END!

(Cheering and clapping)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: hahaha so there you have it now since no one has been voting I'm asking you to please vote here is the list again…Marie?**

**Marie:**

**A. mary sue**

**B. OOC (out of character)**

**C. Creepy parings (we'll probably never be able to get one as creepy as SokkaxKatara but we'll try) **

**D. Something just plain odd**

**E. A squeal to one of the drabbles we've already done **


	15. just plain odd

**Liz: ok first I'd like to say THANKS!!!!! We have made it over 100 reviews!!! WOW we feel sooooo important!!! THANKS SOO MUCH WE LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also the vote was 2 for C (creepy parings) and 2 for D (just plain odd) so I'm going to do a just plain odd creepy paring!...yah if you think about it that's pretty much just a VERY creepy paring but oh well…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Why **was** she trying to catch the Avatar? Wasn't hard enough looking for her bother and uncle? Deep down the fire princess knew why… it was because of him, his big eyes, they way he cocked his head when he didn't understand something. It all just made her heat leap._

"Are you ok Azula?" Mai asked bringing the princess out of her daydreaming. The girl nodded

"Let's just keep going." She said quickly taking the lead. Once she was out of earshot Ty Lee snickered

"It's because she's getting close to **him** she always get's like this." Mai's eye's widened slightly.

"So she really **is** in love!" the former circus performer nodded at her friend's statement

"Quiet back their" Azula hissed to her comrades who nodded Ty lee still smiling (but then again doesn't she always smile?) waiting for her signal.

"NOW" the three girls jumped on the Avatar and his crew almost scaring them to death.

----------------

Once back on her ship Azula couldn't wait to see the once she loved and tell him her true feelings. Walking down the prison cell she slowly stopped at Sokka's cell. The water tribe boy slowly looked up Momo sitting on his lap, sad that he couldn't see his master.

"Guard bring him to my room." She said promptly then walked off a small smiling playing at her lips.

----------------

Soon the door opened slightly Azula stood up smiling.

"Finely after all these months I finely get to talk to you about how I feel."

"Oh Azula I know how you feel and I've told you already I would never work, you and I are just to different." Momo said coming in. the poor fire princess looked crest fallen.

"B…b…but my love…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: Muhahaha had you going didn't I? You thought it was Sokka or Aang didn't you….. HAHAHAHA I'm so evil!!!**

**Marie; and strange…gosh Azula and Momo????**

**Liz: hehe it's cool…**

**Marie: what ever, ok we have some news we're going to do 20 chapters then this will be done…then we'll start on a new set of drabbles. If you have any ideas please tell us….**

**Liz: and please don't forget to vote!!!! You need to know what you people think!!!**

**A. mary sue**

**B. OOC (out of character)**

**C. Creepy parings (we'll probably never be able to get one as creepy as SokkaxKatara but we'll try) **

**D. Something just plain odd**

**E. A squeal to one of the drabbles we've already did **

**Marie: and once again THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! **


	16. puppy love

**Ok this is officially our LAST odd paring!!!!! I am ALL out of ideas (I mean didn't that last drabble already show that?) I barley made it with this one**

**And we refuse to do a Azula X Zuko! Yes we did Sokka and Katara but Zuko and Azula wouldn't work even if they weren't related… So with no further ado's let's get this over with…. all I can say it you asked for this**

**-Liz**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jun busted into the old herbalist's home "now listen here old lady you're going to give me a the rare Layla flower."

"Now calm down young woman, no one got anything by yelling." Jun growled and jumped off her Shirshu and stomped toward the old crazy woman.

"Your going to…" that was the last thing her Shirshu herd when he saw Meukey, the old doctors cat. Slowly he walked toward her.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met."

The cat looked flattered "Why thank you and may I say that you are the most hansom gentlemen I have never laid eyes on."

Suddenly Jun jumped on the Shirshu's back interrupting the to lovers chat

"Come on let's go" She said pulling out her whip and steering the reluctant Shirshu away. They were almost out the door when a quiet meow caused him to stop but this only got him a sharp kick in the ribs from Jun.

"Come on you stupid dog." She growled, today was defiantly NOT her day.

Slowly he turned around again, this time they were almost out of sight when suddenly he spun around, almost knocking Jun off his saddle and ran back to the cat

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!?" Jun screeched

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright I know that was lame and short and stupid and all of the above… but Hey these ARE the worst drabbles ever **

**Ok so now you must vote like always… you know the drill**

**A. mary sue**

**B. OOC (out of character)**

**C. Something just plain odd**

**D. A squeal to one of the drabbles we've already did **


	17. sugar happy

**And here we go again…Liz drew a picture for this one so it you ever want to see it it's up on our Deviantart thingy **

**Oh BTW this kind of goes under the OOC category of course Aang's not THAT OOC but this one was bothering Liz so much she had to write it down. **

**Liz: also we're going to thank all of our reviewers sorry we didn't do this sooner **

**Marie: so thanks **

**--------------------------------------------**

"Sugar!!!! I LOVE SUGAR!!!!!" Katara glanced over at her poor brother who was trying to get their 12 year-old companion calm…

"Make it stop." Sokka begged his sister as Aang used his airbending to go around in circles.

"WEEEEE!!!! It's fun to get dizzy." Katara inched up to the sugared up boy as if he would suddenly jump out at her.

"I'm sure it's fun Aang but we need to go now."

"Yep my Name's Aang, Aang the avatar boy. I'm also the _last_ airbender around! Aang, Avatar, AIRBENDER!!! AAA!!!! I love the letter A! Maybe I should be called AAA or triple A or….." He was now shooting him self up and down.

"Aang we need to hurry and stop that the firenation might see you!" Katara pleaded but Triple A just ignored her

"HAZA I'M KING OF THE WORLDDDDDDDDDDDD"

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked her brother, Sokka helpfully shrugged.

"No idea but I swear I'm going to kill who ever gave him all that sugar."

-Far away in this world-

A teenaged girl laughed evilly "MUHAHAHAH I'M SOOOO EVIL!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marie: how much sugar DID you give him?**

**Liz: that's for me to know and you to NEVER find out!!!**

**Marie: ooookkkkk and like always please vote**

**A. mary sue**

**B. OOC (out of character)**

**C. Something just plain odd**

**D. A squeal to one of the drabbles we've already did **


	18. The Mary Sue virus pt2

**Just because**

**----------------------------------**

Starry and Sokka where staring peacefully into the sky on a nice warm night when out of the blue a smoke bomb landed by there feet.

Almost instantly the smoke took over and knocked them out.

As the smoke cleared 2 figures came up to the young couple.

Because of her all powerful powers Starry was up first, but when she saw who it was the knocked her out she fell to her knees.

"Oh please have mercy!!!" she cried tears over flowing.

"DID you have mercy when you came here?" one of them asked

"Please I'll leave and never come back!!!"

"Oh let her go." The shorter one said gently pushing the tommy gun that the tall one had aimed at the girl.

"Ok fine but if this ever happens again I'll kill you on sight!"

Nodding haply Starry got up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Once she was gone both people pulled off their masks to reveal 2 teen aged girls

"See Liz that really wasn't so bad now was it.' The shorter one said trying to calm down her friend

"Ok it wasn't but still I shall kill if it ever happens again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz; ok that was short and sweet, but I have to say that it was a whole lot of fun, to bad I couldn't kill her**

**Marie: then you'd probably have to raise the rating…**

**Liz: true, anyway I'm going to _try_ to write ONE more drabble before I go to the beach… so vote!!!!! **

**A. mary sue**

**B. OOC (out of character)**

**C. Something just plain odd**

**D. A squeal to one of the drabbles we've already did **


	19. Miss Krystal

**Liz: I'M back!!!! And I got a nice tan**

**Marie: not like we care just get on with the drabble!!!**

**Liz: yes well incase you don't know we're going to stop at 20 to I finished the last 2!!! I hope you like this one!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Some where in the middle of the earth nation forest Aang and his hommies were sitting around a camp fire with their newest member Krystal, who has been with them since the beginning but the author was to lazy to write about it. Any way Krystal had decided to go for a walk. After telling everyone she went off.

Once she got out of sight and hearing range she suddenly got the urge to sing.

_I waited for you_

_Today_

_But you didn't show _

_Oh no_

_I needed you _

_Today _

_So where did you go? _

Why or how she even knew Barlow girl's "Never Alone", which by the way the authoress does **not** own, is beyond me…but as she walked and sang a young fire prince was walking the same way.

Suddenly he stopped "what is that beautiful voice?" He asked his new pet Don, a little parakeet that just randomly popped in to the story because we felt like putting him in there and he really doesn't have much importance other then this part that I'm making longer then it really needs to be….

Anyway Zuko, for that was his name incase you didn't know, inched closer trying to find out who this angel was.

Slowly he creped closer, until he was almost on top of her; Amazingly Krystal still didn't notice him (must be a blonde) she was still rapped up in her song.

_I cried out with no reply _

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So_

_I'll hold tight to what I know  
you're here _

_And I'm never alone _

As she ended the last bar Zuko grabbed her arm and spun here around to face him. "You have the most gorgeous voice I've ever heard" Krystal gasped at she looked into Zuko's copper eyes.

"T…Thank you Zuko." She barely whispered. Zuko could feel his face giving way to a small smile as he realized that this girl had melted the ice around his heart (incase you didn't know this already I love melting the ice around Zuko's heart). Kneeling down he took her hands in his.

"Krystal, please forgive me for all the evils I've done." Smiling the girl slowly shook her head.

"Don't ask me for forgiveness, ask Aang."

Some how Zuko knew who she was talking about, even though I don't think he even known's what the boy's real name is, nodding he stood up.

"Take me to him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz: incase you didn't figure it out that was a just plain odd Mary Sue with a bit of ooc from Zuko… **


	20. The last and worst ever

**Marie: here's the last one**

**Liz: yes we know it's sad but we really need to be moving on to bigger and better things.**

**Marie: but before we do this we have a little note about the last drabble…**

**Note: ok we have a feeling that some of you people were a little offended by the last chapter so we're going to clarify a few things.**

**Mary Sue's are really all about what a person thinks, a Mary sue to one person might not be to someone else**

**Having someone singing in your story does NOT make them a Mary Sue, we do it in one of our story's**

**Also names aren't all that important it just shows how creative you are. **

**Oh yah also last drabble was going to be a very badly written Zutara story (it was requested) but Marie told me that unless wanted to die a long painful death form Zutara fans I should make it a Mary Sue so if you want to go back and read it but put Katara's name in stead of Krystal's it make's it even funnier.**

**Ok I think that's it…. **

**This last drabble is dedicated to my (Liz's) brother Ray who gave her the idea while they were waking on the beach. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marie:** hi we're going to narrate this last drabble

**Liz**: yes and incase you don't know (which would be hard not to) we're the element girls, the one's that have been writing these drabbles... so if you don't know us _where have you been?_

**Marie**: ok…let's start

**Liz**: youngest first

**Marie**: ok, Ahem, one day Aang and gang (they that rimes) were camping

**Liz**: and it was really misty

**Marie**: umm ok it was misty

**Liz**: you don't have to repeat everything I say

**Marie**: sorry

**Liz**: then Sokka stood up

**Sokka**: I think I herd something

**Marie**: Katara looked up pulling our her canteen thingy

**Katara**: are you sure? I don't head anything

**Sokka**: yah it's coming form over there

**Liz**: he points to a bush that starts to shake, so slowly all 3 kids creped closer when suddenly a HUGE…

**Marie**: pink bunny jumps out

**Everyone** (this is Katara, Aang, and Sokka): Awwwww

**Liz**: but it was poisonous pink rabbit

**Everyone**: AHHHHHHHH

**Marie**: but it was a _nice_ poisonous pink bunny

**Everyone**: Fewwww

**Liz**: but he was really luring them into a false sense of security so that…

**Marie**: he could through them a party (and since when did he become a he?) with everyone they knew and **liked** (so HA Jet was not there) was there

**Aang**; wow mister bunny/rabbit this is really FUN

**Sokka**: yah you rock dude

**Big pink bunny/rabbit** (**_with cool British accent_**): why thank you Arrow headed boy and rather dim witted pony tailed boy. Any time you want to have a parity I'm all up to it.

**Liz**: ok this is getting boring, sooooooo the rabbit goes crazy

**Marie**: so crazy that he did the chicken dance

**Big pink bunny/rabbit**: oh not I thin I'm going so crazy that I have a sudden urge to do the chicken dance and I HATE chickens!

**Sokka**: are you ok?

**Big pink bunny/rabbit**: NO!

**Liz**: suddenly the rabbit attacks Sokka

**Marie**: by tickling him

**Sokka**: HELP, HAHAHA, No, HAHAHA, let me go, HAHAHA

**Katara**: Let my brother GO!

**Marie**: she attacks him (the bunny not Sokka) with her water bending

**Liz**; only her bending doesn't work on the Rabbit and he get's her to

**Marie**: then Zuko comes

**Liz**: Zuko?

**Zuko**: I shall get you Avatar

**Liz**: but then Zuko see the delicious cake (made by me and Marie) and decides he want's that more then the Avatar and his honor

**Marie & Zuko**: Cake?

**Liz**: Yes cake.

**Zuko**: but I hate cake, almost as much as tea

**Liz**: fine, since Zuko wasn't listening to the cool narrator the _poisonous_ pink rabbit, who by the way needs a shorter name, stops tickling the water tribe kids.

**Water tribe kids** (that's Katara and Sokka for all you people who if don't know this really should even be reading this): oh thank god!

**Liz**: and the _poisonous_ pink rabbit, who _still_ needs a shorter name, starts to attack Zuko

**Zuko**: NOOOOO

**Marie**: but then Zuko's many fan girls get mad and attack the bunny

**Army of fangirl from chapter's 5 and 11** (and if you don't know what we're talking about GO AND READ THE OTHER DRABBLES): GET HIM!!!!

**Liz**: but then suddenly the Rabbit remembers that he's poisonous

**The rather dim Poisonous rabbit/bunny**; they that's right!

**Liz**: so he uses his poison

**Marie**: which is a lot like laughing gas

**Liz**: so everyone faints from lack of oxygen

**Element girls**: **THE END???**


End file.
